El fruto de la atracción
by Tsukisaku
Summary: -¿Algún antojo?-preguntó. -Después de ver las cosas raras que come Sasuke, dudo mucho que llegue a tener alguno... —¿Segura que puedes caminar?-pregunté. -¡Sasuke, estoy embarazada, no moribunda!-bufó. ¡Mugrosas hormonas! Entren y Lean.SasuSaku.
1. Un nuevo inicio

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo la secuela de Inevitable Atracción, la cual espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de Masashi Kishimoto…**

En este capitulo, tanto Sakura como Sasuke narrarán, espero y no sea confuso.

.

**EL FRUTO DE LA ATRACCIÓN**

**By Tsukisaku**

**.**

**UN NUEVO INICIO**

.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —me preguntó Ino desde el otro lado de la puerta. Solté un pequeño gemido y traté de recuperar la respiración.

Acababa de vomitar todo el desayuno y era horrible, porque llevaba cerca de dos semanas medio enferma. Pero parecía que en lugar de mejorar, empeoraba.

—Define mejor —bufé mientras salía del cubículo. Caminé al lavamanos y enjuagué mi boca en abundancia, odiaba no tener mi cepillo de dientes cerca.

—Te vez mal —me dijo observando mi reflejo a través del espejo. Solté un pequeño suspiro—. Quiero decir; que luces más pálida de lo normal y tienes unas grandes ojeras.

—Lo sé —puntualicé mientras cerraba el grifo—. Creo que cuando termine mi turno, iré al medico, ya me harté de vomitar toda la comida. Gracias a mi mala alimentación, ahora me siento más… débil.

—Te acompañaré —me dijo.

—Gracias.

Salimos del baño y nos encaminamos de regreso al lobby. Faltaban dos horas para que nuestro turno finalizara, así que aún nos quedaba un poco de trabajo por realizar. La cerda se metió a la cafetería y yo, regresé a la taquilla. Era martes, así que el lugar estaba muerto. Solté un pequeño suspiro y tomé entre mis dedos la cadena que colgaba de mi cuello, aquella que Sasuke me regaló en nuestra primera navidad juntos, pero que ahora estaba acompañada de otro objeto brillante.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó Naruto. Solté mi cadena y asentí—. Pues no tienes buena cara dattebayo, pareces cansada.

—Casi no he podido dormir…

—El teme no te ha dejado, ¿verdad? —preguntó pícaramente. Me sonrojé al entender el significado de sus palabras.

—¡No es eso! —exclamé por lo bajo—. Es que he vomitado demasiado estos días…

—¿Quieres irte a descansar?

—No, podré soportar un par de horas más.

—Vale.

En ese momento fijé la vista en un cliente que acababa de llegar y Naruto se alejó un poco para hacer una llamada. En cuanto me vi sola nuevamente, tomé una gran bocanada de aire; me sentía un tanto mareada y hambrienta, pero estoy segura que si pruebo bocado, lo vomitaré todo.

¿Qué pasa conmigo?

Traté de no pensar más en el tema y me concentré en los próximos eventos. Estaba demasiado nerviosa, emocionada e histérica. Primero estaba el hecho de la presentación de mi tesis, estaban por entregarme los resultados y mi título, y eso me tenía un tanto nerviosa. Después de haber estudiado por cuatro largos años, mi esfuerzo estaba por rendir sus frutos. Después estaba la graduación del cine; faltaba una semana para la gran cena de gala, en la cual a los empleados que cumplían cuatro años, se les hacía entrega de un cheque y un reconocimiento.

Solté un suspiro. Aún no me puedo creer que ya hayan transcurrido cuatro largos años; en los que viví de todo: amor, desamor, peleas, discusiones, desveladas, grandes cantidades de estrés, situaciones raras e incómodas, pero sobre todo, cosas buenas y felices.

Llevo tres años y medio con Sasuke, y todo ha sido… perfecto, pero no de una manera linda y predecible, si no de una forma estresante, apasionada e impredecible. Ese Uchiha mantiene mi mundo de cabeza, me hace odiarlo y amarlo al mismo tiempo, querer ahorcarlo y besarlo con intensidad, simplemente perfecto.

El tiempo transcurrió rápidamente y en cuanto me vi libre, me encaminé junto con Ino al hospital. La cabeza me daba vueltas y sentía que mi estomago giraba sin parar, en cuanto llegamos, nos acercamos al pequeño lugar donde daban los informes y las citas. Pasé la mano por mi frente y noté que sudaba frío, mi respiración era un poco más agitada y las piernas me temblaban ligeramente.

—Buenas tardes —dijo la mujer detrás de la ventanilla.

—Buenas tardes —saludó Ino—. Venimos a una consulta medica —explicó—; verá, mi amiga no se ha sentido bien y…

Dejé de escuchar a la cerda y todo se volvió negro.

—¿Se siente mejor? —me preguntó alguien a quien no conocí. Parpadeé confusa y traté de tragar saliva, pero tenía la boca completamente seca y con un ligero sabor metálico.

—Tranquila frentona, todo está bien —murmuró Ino acercándose a mí—. Te desmayaste y ahora mismo te están poniendo un poco de suero, para que recuperes las energías.

Volví a cerrar los ojos e intenté relajarme. Todo parecía estar mucho mejor, la cabeza ya no me giraba y las nauseas habían desaparecido ligeramente. No sé exactamente cuanto tiempo pasó, pero lo siguiente que supe fue que alguien nuevo entraba a la habitación. Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que se trataba del doctor, porque llevaba una bata blanca y un estetoscopio en el cuello.

—Buenas tardes, ¿Cómo se encuentra señora Haruno? —preguntó en tono serio y amable. Fruncí el ceño, ¿Cómo que señora?, ¿Tan vieja me veo?, digo, está bien que ya tengo veintitrés años, pero ese sufijo es exagerado.

—Mejor.

—Es bueno saberlo —contestó—. Aquí tengo el resultado de los exámenes de sangre que le realizamos –dijo mientras desdoblaba una hoja, que había estado dentro de un sobre.

—¿Tengo algo malo? —pregunté con un toque de temor.

—No lo creo —me dijo mientras leía los resultados—. Su amiga dijo que había tenido vomito constante, mareos, y desmayos, ¿correcto? —asentí incrédula—. Pues en su estado es normal.

—¿Qué estado? —mi corazón se aceleró y la maquina a mi lado, comenzó a sonar con rapidez.

—Tranquila, no tiene porque agitarse —aseguró esbozando una pequeña sonrisa—. Cuando me refería a su "estado", me refería a sus cuatro semanas de gestación.

—¿Mis qué? —dije con voz ahogada. ¿Gestación?, ¿Eso quiere decir que yo… estoy…?

—Así es, usted está embarazada.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Embarazada… ¿estoy _embarazada_?

Atrapé con mis dedos el otro objeto que colgaba de mi cadena, y lo apreté con fuerza.

Embarazada.

Tendré un hijo.

Un bebé… de Sasuke.

Seremos _padres_.

—o—o—o—

Cerré los ojos y traté de relajarme. Lo que menos necesitaba era perder los estribos y perder el contrato; pero ¿Cómo no hacerlo?, si la distribuidora estaba pidiendo un diez por ciento más de lo acordado, para otorgarnos la primicia del estreno. Escuché como Itachi trataba de renegociar, pero los tipos no parecían querer aceptar, al parecer la competencia les ofreció el porcentaje que ahora están pidiendo. ¡Kuso!

—Comprendo perfectamente —les dijo Itachi—. Pero el contrato de pre-negociación, ya lo tenemos firmado.

—Lo sabemos —contestó uno de ellos—. Pero ese documento no nos obliga a nada; si nosotros les regresamos el anticipo, el asunto estará arreglado.

—Hmph —bufé abriendo los ojos nuevamente—. Bien, hagan lo que deseen. De cualquier forma, ustedes saben que la asistencia que ellos tendrán no se compara a la de nosotros. Y eso, solo representará perdidas.

Itachi me observó de soslayo y ambos estudiamos la expresión de los sujetos frente a nosotros, los cuales, parecían meditar lo que les acababa de decir.

—Admitan que la suma de dinero original, es bastante buena —dijo Itachi luego de un rato de silencio—. Si no lo fuese, no hubieran aceptado en primera instancia… pero, es su decisión.

—Lo pensaremos con detenimiento —contestó el otro tipo—. Mañana volveremos a reunirnos.

—Hmph.

Nos pusimos de pie y salimos de la sala de juntas. Estaba casi seguro de que terminarían reconsiderando nuestro contrato inicial, y firmaríamos el documento oficial.

—Arriesgado —murmuró mi hermano luego de que nos vimos solos—; pero servirá.

—Lo sé.

Regresé a mi oficina y me dejé caer en mi asiento, el cual se hallaba detrás de mi escritorio. Llevaba en el cargo de vicepresidente poco más de tres años, y no había tenido ni una falla importante en ese tiempo. Siempre lográbamos asegurar los mejores estrenos para los cines, y una que otra premier, a la cual asistían estrellas importantes. Lo cual representa grandes ganancias, para cinemas Sharingan.

Las cosas han mejorado considerablemente; porque no solo tengo éxito en mi trabajo, si no que además, tengo a la mujer que amo conmigo. Hace cerca de seis meses, que aceptó vivir en mi casa, y desde entonces nuestra felicidad se incrementó. Por que ahora puedo hacerla mía cada que se me antoje, y dejarle en claro a todos aquellos que intentan acércasele, que es completamente mía.

Me dispuse a revisar algunos documentos, cuando el teléfono de mi línea privada, sonó.

—¿Si?

—¡Teme! —me separé el auricular e hice una mueca, ¿Por qué siempre tenía que gritar?—. ¡¿Por qué traes apagado el móvil?!

—No grites, maldita sea —gruñí.

—Ino llamó 'ttebayo —me dijo, ignorando mi comentario—, pero como no tiene tú numero, me llamó para que te avisara que Sakura-Chan está en el hospital.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco.

—¿Qué?, ¿Le sucedió algo?

—Solo se desmayó —explicó—. Pero creo que le iban a hacer unos análisis o algo, debes ir allá teme, está en el hospital Konoha del centro.

En cuanto terminó de hablar, corté la llamada y salí con rapidez de la oficina. No tenía tiempo de avisarle a nadie a donde iba, lo único que me interesaba era saber como se encontraba Sakura. Ya decía yo que esos vómitos, no eran por una simple enfermedad estomacal.

Me subí a mi coche y manejé a toda velocidad hacía el centro, en el proceso, aflojé mi corbata y la boté al asiento del copiloto, sentía que me asfixiaba. Necesitaba saber con urgencia lo que pasaba con ella, o explotaría. Y para mi maldita suerte, había un poco de transito.

Una hora más tarde, en la que la furia brotaba de mí, logré llegar al hospital. Corrí al área de informes y pregunté por Sakura, la enfermera me indicó que se hallaba en el segundo piso, primera puerta del lado izquierdo. Subí a una velocidad impresionante y hallé la puerta entre abierta, estaba por entrar, cuando el doctor comenzó a explicarle algo a Sakura.

—Tranquila, no tiene porque agitarse —aseguró esbozando una pequeña sonrisa—. Cuando me refería a su "estado", me refería a sus cuatro semanas de gestación.

—¿Mis qué?

—Así es, usted está embarazada.

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y de repente volví a sentirme asfixiado. ¿Sakura está…?

Y entonces todo se volvió negro.

—¿Cómo está? —escuché que preguntó alguien a lo lejos—. ¿Ya despertó?

—Aún no —contestó otra voz—. Me parece que la impresión fue demasiada.

¿Impresión?

Me forcé a recordar y las palabras del doctor regresaron a mi cabeza. Sakura está embarazada… eso significa, que tendremos un… hijo.

Seré padre.

Un sentimiento que no logré descifrar, comenzó a expandirse dentro de mí.

—¿Sasuke? —la voz de Sakura se escuchaba cerca. Abrí los ojos y la hallé parada a mi derecha. Parpadeé para acostumbrarme a la luz de la habitación y enfoqué mis orbes oscuros en los jades de ella.

—¿Tendremos un hijo?

—Si —murmuró sonrojándose. Me incorporé y la abracé con fuerza. No sabía exactamente como decirle, lo feliz que me sentía, pero ya me encargaría de hacérselo saber.

—Te amo —susurré en su oído.

—También yo.

Luego de que el doctor nos diese las indicaciones necesarias, nos retiramos del hospital. Ayudé a Sakura a subir al asiento del copiloto, en cuanto nos despedimos de su amiga, la cual llevaba su propio coche, y nos encaminamos a la casa. Durante el trayecto, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Yo por mi parte, me la pasé pensando en todo lo que estaba por venir; un bebé es una gran responsabilidad y tendremos que hacer algunos cambios.

Por suerte, Sakura está a punto de graduarse del cine y presentará su renuncia. Su titulación está casi lista y no tendrá presiones innecesarias.

—¿Podrías conducir un poco más lento? —preguntó de repente—. Me siento un poco mareada.

Inmediatamente obedecí y ella esbozó una débil sonrisa.

—¿Quieres cenar algo en especifico?

—No, prefiero llegar a dormir.

Asentí y me enfoqué en la carretera. Mi estomago gruñó y recordé que no había tenido oportunidad de comer nada, ¿sería bueno pasar a comprar algo?, no, mejor pediré algo cuando estemos en la casa.

Un rato más tarde, aparqué frente a la casa y ayudé a Sakura a bajar del auto.

—¿Segura que puedes caminar? —pregunté—. Porque puedo llevarte en brazos…

—Estoy embarazada, no moribunda –bufó.

—Hmph.

Nos adentramos a la casa y encendí las luces.

—Sasuke —murmuró antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras.

—¿Si?

—¿Crees que será necesario adelantar… la boda?

—No lo creo, ¿Cuánto puede crecer tú vientre en un mes? —respondí—. Nadie lo notará.

—Bien.

La observé acariciar el anillo de compromiso, el cual llevaba colgado en la cadena que le regalé en nuestra primera navidad juntos y esbocé una pequeña sonrisa.

Estoy por contraer matrimonio, y tendré un hijo.

—o—o—o—

El mes transcurrió de manera rápida y tortuosa. Todos los días tenía mareos, vómito, unos cambios de humor terribles y algo de nauseas. Por suerte, ya había presentado mi renuncia al cine y recibido mi titulo, oficialmente era una diseñadora de interiores, graduada con honores. Aunque ahora, mi negocio propio, tendrá que esperar.

Estoy aterrada, feliz y ligeramente asustada. Esto de tener un hijo, me alegra mucho, sobre todo porque será del amor de mi vida; pero siento que es una responsabilidad muy grande, para la cual no sé si estamos preparados. Me asusta la idea de cometer errores graves, aunque por suerte, tendré a mi madre para darme algunos consejos y a Hinata, la cual ya tiene al pequeño Minato de un año de edad.

Estábamos a un día de la boda, y tenía mi primera ecografía. Lo cual me emocionaba y me asustaba, ya que por fin averiguaríamos porque mi vientre ya comienza a notarse. Apenas estoy cerca de las ocho semanas y ya tengo una pancita bastante notoria, la cual según sé, no debería notarse hasta después de los tres meses.

—¿Lista? —preguntó Sasuke al tiempo en que ingresaba a la cocina.

—Si.

—Bien, solo… déjame comer un emparedado antes de irnos.

Me terminé mi vaso de agua y le sonreí. Parece que su apetito se ha incrementado considerablemente, en estos días. Antes no desayunaba nada, decía que no le daba hambre y que podía aguantar hasta la hora de la comida; pero ahora, parece que morirá de hambre si no desayuna nada. Simplemente, extraño.

Observé atenta como preparaba su emparedado y fruncí el ceño. ¿Desde cuándo le pone pepinillos?, ¡él odia los pepinillos!... ¿Ahora un trozo de piña?, ¡debe ser una broma!

—¿De verdad te comerás eso? —le pregunté incrédula.

—¿Por qué no?

—Por nada… —murmuré, para después abandonar la cocina. Probablemente si lo veo comerse eso, termine vomitando ahí mismo.

Una vez que terminó su "emparedado", nos encaminamos a la consulta. Los nervios me invadieron y Sasuke tomó mi mano, lo cual agradecí infinitamente, ya que las piernas me temblaban.

—Buenos días —saludó la doctora. Nos dejó pasar a su consultorio y se acercó a mí—. ¿Lista para tú primera ecografía Sakura?

—Eso creo.

—No hay nada de que preocuparse —me dijo mientras encendía unos aparatos que se hallaban a un costado de la camilla—. Desabotona tú pantalón, levanta tú blusa y recuéstate, por favor.

Tragué saliva y obedecí.

—Vaya, veo que tú vientre comienza a abultarse… es interesante.

Me recosté con ayuda de Sasuke y lo sujeté de la mano nuevamente.

—¿Cómo han ido tus nauseas? —preguntó Tsunade, mientras tomaba una especie de botecito de un estante.

—Soportables —murmuré—. Casi no tengo…

—¿Y los mareos?

—Muy frecuentes.

—¿Algún antojo?

—Pues aún no… creo —contesté—. Aunque después de ver las cosas raras que come Sasuke, dudo mucho que llegue a tener algún antojo.

—¿Cosas raras? —le preguntó Tsunade a mi prometido.

—Hmph.

Observé a la doctora sonreír y sentí que me perdía de algo.

—Bueno, esto estará un poco frío… pero pasará.

Colocó un chorro de gel y un escalofrío me recorrió. Colocó una especie de rodillo en mi vientre y comenzó a deslizarlo por mi piel. Observé de soslayo la pantalla, donde se supone aparecerían las imágenes de mi bebé y mordí mi labio al no distinguir nada. Solo unas cuantas manchas oscuras.

—Esto es… —murmuró Tsunade.

—¿Pasa algo malo? —preguntó Sasuke fríamente. Mordí mi labio con fuerza y mi corazón comenzó a latir con mayor rapidez.

—En lo absoluto —contestó la doctora—. Es solo que hace mucho no veía esto…

—¿El qué? —pregunté con un hilo de voz.

—Sakura —inició—. No solo tendrás un hijo…

—¿No? —preguntó Sasuke.

—No —aseguró la rubia—. Los felicito, serán padres de tres pequeños.

Dejé de morder mi labio y Sasuke soltó mi mano.

—¡¿_Tre_s?!

—Así es, tendrán trillizos —aseguró con una sonrisa.

¡Kamisama!, ¡¿Tres bebés?!

Entonces un ruido fuerte llegó a mis oídos.

—¿Señor Uchiha? —preguntó Tsunade caminando hacia él. Me levanté ligeramente y observé al padre de mis hijos, inconciente en el piso.

—Me parece que la impresión fue demasiada…

_Continuará…_

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

¡Hola mis queridos lectores!

Lo prometido es deuda. Aquí les traigo el inicio de la secuela. Espero que el capi les haya gustado.

Por cierto, de una vez les aviso, que esta historia únicamente tendrá diez capítulos, ni uno más. El fic ya está diseñado así, y no lo cambiaré.

Les tengo un aviso muy importante. Me lastimé la mano derecha, así que no podré actualizar pronto, les pido un poquito de paciencia.

Bueno, espero que me regalen un comentario, para saber su opinión. Ya saben que es mi único pago por escribir.

Me despido y nos estamos leyendo.

¡Sayo!

**Tsukisaku**

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Extraños antojos

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el capi dos, el cual espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de Masashi Kishimoto…**

En este capitulo, tanto Sakura como Sasuke narrarán, espero y no sea confuso.

.

**EL FRUTO DE LA ATRACCIÓN**

**By Tsukisaku**

**.**

**EXTRAÑOS ANTOJOS**

.

Aún no puedo creerlo. Tendremos tres hijos. ¡Tres!, es algo que en definitiva no esperaba, pero que será agradable de descubrir y experimentar.

Debo admitir que miles de preguntas me invaden, pero por ahora, lo más importante es que estoy por contraer matrimonio con la mujer que más amo. Una hora más, y Sakura será oficialmente mía.

Terminé de ducharme y salí del baño. Tenía un poco de sueño, pero con un café bien cargado, estaría como nuevo.

—¿Cansado? —me preguntó el dobe, una vez que estuve en la habitación. Nos hallábamos en uno de los hoteles más lujosos de la ciudad, ya que ahí -en uno de sus salones principales- se llevaría acabo la ceremonia.

—Hmph.

Rodé los ojos y lo ignoré. ¿Qué si estaba cansado?, ¡claro que lo estaba!, el muy idiota decidió llevar a cabo mi despedida de soltero y me mantuvo despierto hasta las nueve de la mañana, y todo gracias a que el muy torpe me llevó fuera de Tokio, para poder "festejar" mejor.

—No seas amargado teme, mira el lado amable, te traje una gran taza de café Express 'ttebayo.

Lo miré de soslayo y bufé. Me coloqué el pantalón, y caminé hacia la pequeña mesa de servicio para beberme el líquido que aún estaba caliente. En cuanto le di el primer sorbo, me dio un asco impresionante, como si hubiese probado agua sucia.

—Que asco —bufé—, ¿De dónde sacaste éste café?, sabe a rayos.

Dejé la taza y lo miré feo.

—Mentira, yo mismo acabo de beber una taza y sabe perfectamente.

—Lo que significa que tú gusto es pésimo.

Me lanzó uno de los cojines de la cama y lo esquivé.

—Pediré otro, que esté tan amargo como tú —murmuró al tiempo en que tomaba el teléfono y llamaba a servicio a la habitación.

—Pídeme también un emparedado de pavo, pero con mucho tomate —asintió y se enfocó en la llamada.

—Eh si, buenas tardes, ¿Podría traerme una pequeña jarra de café amargo y dos platones de ramen, por favor, ah y un emparedado de pavo con mucho tomate?... si, a la habitación doscientos diez… gracias.

—¿Dos platones de ramen? —pregunté.

—Tengo mucha hambre y aún falta mucho para el banquete.

—Glotón.

Terminé de vestirme, dejando la corbata para lo último y encendí el aire acondicionado. De repente me sentía asfixiado. Naruto masculló que hacía demasiado frío, pero no le di importancia, después de todo es mi habitación. En cuanto llegó el servicio a la habitación, me serví una nueva taza de café y me provocó la misma sensación de asco, tanto que sentí ganas de vomitar.

¿Es que ya nadie prepara un café decente?

Dejé la taza sobre la mesa y regresé al baño para lavarme la boca, probablemente si seguía con ese sabor, vomitaría.

—¿Eh, teme, estás bien?

—Si.

—No lo parece, tienes cara de querer desmayarte… ¿Acaso estás nervioso por la boda?

—No.

Mientras el dobe bebía su asqueroso café, yo me serví una taza de agua, era lo único que me quedaba por beber. Le di un gran sorbo y tomé mi emparedado, le di una mordida y sentí que le hacía falta algo, quizá algo de mostaza, o de picante…

El aroma a ramen me invadió y se me hizo agua la boca. Fruncí el ceño y traté de alejar esa sensación de mí, ¿Desde cuándo me gusta el ramen?, miré por el rabillo del ojo el plato del dobe y me arrepentí al instante. Lucía tan apetecible y delicioso, que no pude aguantarme las ganas de tomar el otro plato.

—¡Esa es mi comida, dattebayo! —gritó el dobe al ver que comenzaba a engullir el ramen, el cual por cierto tenía un extraño y delicioso sabor. ¿Cómo es que no lo había notado antes?

—No seas envidioso —gruñí.

—¡Pero ese es mi ramen 'ttebayo! —chilló—, ¡Y tú odias el ramen!

—Hmph.

Lo ignoré y continué comiendo; justo en ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta. El dobe se encaminó a abrir de mala gana, en tanto yo degustaba la comida.

—Pero que frío hace aquí —murmuró una voz bastante conocida para mí.

—A mí no me mires —se quejó el dobe—, el teme es el que planea estar en este congelador.

Levanté la mirada y observé a mi hermano, de pie frente a mí, me miraba como si estuviese viendo a un fantasma.

—¿Qué? —mascullé sin dejar de comer.

—Estas… ¿comiendo ramen?

—No es la gran cosa, solo tengo mucha hambre, ¿A caso es pecado?

—No, pero debes admitir que es… _extraño_.

—Hmph.

Claro que lo es, pero trato de no prestarle mucha atención a eso. Terminé de comer, y mi estomago gruñó, aún tenía hambre pero mi emparedado no se me antojaba en lo más mínimo. ¿Y si pido algo de postre?

Si… quizá algo dulce me caiga bien.

—o—o—o—

Solté el aire de golpe, y agradecí mentalmente que mi vestido fuese una talla más grande de lo normal, si no, en estos momentos estaría llorando por no tener un vestido que me cerrara. Abrí la puerta de la habitación y dejé que mi madre, y mis amigas, ingresaran de nueva cuenta.

—Oh, Sakura, luces hermosa —dijo mi madre emocionada, logrando que me sonrojara.

—Gracias.

—Es verdad, estás preciosa —agregó Tenten al tiempo en que me ayudaba a subir la cremallera del vestido, el cual por cierto, ocultaba muy bien mi vientre.

—Sasuke querrá comerte completita cuando te vea —comentó la cerda con una gran sonrisa, mis mejillas ardieron y caminé hacía donde estaba el control del aire acondicionado, sentía que me hacía falta el aire. Esto de los bochornos es horrible, porque un segundo tengo calor y al otro, muero de frío. Observé el reloj de la pared y un escalofrío me recorrió, faltaban veinte minutos para que la ceremonia diera inicio, y eso me provocaba miles de sentimientos.

—¿Nerviosa? —me preguntó Tenten.

—Un poco —admití.

—Toma —me dijo Ino tendiéndome una copita con algo dentro—; es un poco de whisky, es fuerte, pero te calmará los nervios.

—No beberé alcohol —me quejé al instante—, prefiero quedarme con mis nervios.

—Vamos Sakura, es solo un pequeño trago —insistió.

—¡No lo quiero! —le dije—, prefiero una taza de leche caliente.

Todas me miraron como si hubiese dicho una locura, ¿Qué tiene de malo beber leche caliente?

—¿Segura que deseas eso? —me preguntó la cerda y asentí. Hinata era la única que no decía nada, y eso me incomodaba un poco.

—Yo la pediré por ti, Sakura-Chan —murmuró. Tomó el teléfono y pronto ya estaba pidiendo un vaso de leche caliente con un poco de chocolate.

—Gracias Hinata.

Mi madre nos dejó solas para ir a verificar que todo estuviese listo, en tanto la cerda retocaba mi maquillaje y Tenten se ocupaba de mi cabello.

—Pareces muy feliz —le dije a la castaña observándola a través del espejo.

—Lo estoy —contestó ensanchando su sonrisa—. No solo por ti, si no además porque creo que Neji me pedirá matrimonio.

—¿Qué? —preguntamos la cerda y yo al unísono.

—¡Si! —exclamó—. Dijo que mañana quería hablar de algo muy importante conmigo y con mis padres, así que imagino que es eso, ya saben que formal es él.

Sonreí y asentí. Ese chico Hyuga es el tipo de hombre que respeta todas las reglas y protocolos al pie de la letra, por eso es que le costó a Tenten mucho trabajo lograr que su relación surgiera, pero al final lo logró y ahora ya llevan un par de años juntos. Claro que para que eso pasara, Neji se cambió de cine, para evitar los malos entendidos y las relaciones secretas, lo que en mi opinión le quitó lo divertido, pero bueno… así es él.

—

Un rato más tarde, todas bajamos hacia el gran salón, donde se llevaría acabo la ceremonia. Sentía el estomago revuelto y la garganta seca, tenía unas ganas horribles de llorar y también de gritar. ¿Eso tenía sentido?

Todas las chicas me dejaron fuera con mi padre, y se encaminaron a tomar sus lugares. Solté un suspiro y mi padre se acercó a abrazarme, lo cual fue mala idea porque su loción me revolvió el estomago.

—Luces más que hermosa —me dijo.

—Gracias papá.

Traté de no vomitar ahí mismo y me alejé sigilosamente. Fingí oler mi ramo de flores, y aspiré todo el aire que pude. Esto de las nauseas es horrible, ahora cosas que antes me encantaban, me provocan un asco terrible. Odio que todos mis sentidos se descontrolen, aunque al final, valdrá completamente la pena. Tendré tres hermosos bebés y eso es todo lo que me importa.

La música comenzó a sonar y las puertas se abrieron; todo el mundo estaba de pie a la espera de verme pasar del brazo de mi padre, al final del pasillo se hallaba Sasuke, tan atractivo como siempre, esperando para hacerme su esposa. Todo estaba tan perfecto, que inevitablemente las lágrimas se aglomeraron en mis ojos, esperando para comenzar a caer libremente por mis mejillas.

Mi padre me guió por el pasillo, el cual estaba adornado con muchas flores hermosas. No fui muy conciente de los rostros que veía, o de la música que sonaba, mis ojos únicamente veían a Sasuke; a ese hombre terco, frío, orgulloso y sexy, que tanto amaba. Una vez que sentí como su mano tocaba la mía, la primer gota salada resbaló por mi mejilla, Sasuke la retiró con sus labios y eso logró que mi corazón acelerara su paso. Me regaló una pequeña sonrisa y nos giramos para quedar frente al juez.

Todo lo demás pasó tan rápido, que no supe exactamente lo que sucedía. Me sentía sumamente feliz, un tanto nerviosa-ansiosa, algo acalorada y extremadamente excitada. A ratos miraba a mi casi esposo, y sonreía como tonta, aún recuerdo como nos conocimos y me da mucha nostalgia, nunca logré separarme de él, la atracción era inevitable. Corrección. La atracción fue, es, y seguirá siendo, inevitable. Tanto que al verlo así de elegante, tengo infinitas ganas de colgarme de su cuello y besarlo como nunca.

Volví a poner mi atención en lo que decía el juez, el cual estaba terminando su discurso sobre el amor, para después comenzar con la mejor parte de todo esto. Mi corazón aceleró su paso y sentí que las manos comenzaban a sudarme, estaba por llegar el momento en el que debía decir mis votos y eso me ponía un tanto nerviosa.

Mientras decía lo que me salía del corazón, miraba a Sasuke directamente a los ojos, y de repente era como si no existiese nada más en el mundo, que él. Sus orbes tenían un brillo tan hermoso, que podía continuar mirándolo y jamás me cansaría de ello. Cuando fue su turno de hablar, mis mejillas se tiñeron de un fuerte carmín, al tiempo en que mis ojos se llenaban de agua. Era lo más lindo que me había dicho jamás en la vida, tanto que parecía algo irreal.

¡Kamisama, era tan romántico!

Nos colocamos las argollas y la primera lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla. Sentí una ligera opresión en el vientre, y supe que -de alguna manera-, nuestros bebés también estaban emocionados. Cuando escuché la frase: "Puede besar a su esposa", levanté el rostro y noté que Sasuke también tenía los ojos llorosos. Eso me descolocó completamente, ¿Sasuke estaba apunto de llorar?, Eso si es un sueño ¿no?

—o—o—o—

¡Demonios!, ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

Creo que desde que sé que seré padre de tres pequeños, mis sentimientos están hechos un caos total. Me es increíble pensar que estoy… ¿apunto de llorar?, ¡No!, ¡Eso jamás!

Me mordí la lengua con fuerza, para sustituir el sentimentalismo por dolor, y así esfumar estas estúpidas ganas de llorar. Lo cual funcionó, aunque fue doloroso. Coloqué ambas manos en el rostro de Sakura, y atrapé sus labios entre los míos, una deliciosa descarga eléctrica me recorrió y me sentí completo, pero de una manera diferente. Por fin Sakura era mi esposa, mía y de nadie más. Pasé mi lengua por sus labios y ella soltó un suspiro; no me importaba que hubiese más personas ahí, lo único que me interesaba, era saborear esos labios que tanto me encantaban.

Desde el instante en el que la vi entrar al salón, sentí unas enormes ganas de besarla, y ahora nadie me quitaría el gusto de hacerlo. A lo lejos escuché como las personas comenzaban a aplaudir y como el dobe, -el cual era mi padrino-, me decía que esperara hasta la noche. Gruñí y me separé de mi esposa, la cual me regaló una gran sonrisa.

Salimos fuera de ese salón, para pasar al otro donde se llevaría acabo la fiesta, y volví a besar a mi mujer.

—Estoy muy feliz —murmuró contra mis labios—. Te amo.

—Te amo.

—¡Teme! —sentí como el dobe me daba un golpe en el hombro, logrando que soltara un gruñido—. Espera hasta la noche dattebayo.

—Hmph.

—¡Sakura-Chan, espero que éste teme te haga muy feliz, y si no… me dices y arreglo cuentas con él!

—Gracias —contestó divertida.

Mis padres y mi hermano se acercaron a nosotros, para felicitarnos, así como la mayoría de los invitados. Todos nos deseaban lo mejor y cosas por el estilo.

—Estoy tan orgullosa de ti —dijo Karin sonriente. Rodé los ojos y bufé—. ¡Mírate, ahora estás casado de verdad!

—Hmph.

—Por cierto, Sakura, luces muy hermosa hoy.

—Gracias.

—Y ya sabes, si este idiota te hace algo malo, sólo dime y lo pondré en su lugar —comentó logrando que mi esposa soltara una risita nuevamente.

¿Por qué todo el mundo le dice eso?

—Muy graciosa, Karin —mascullé.

Todo el mundo comenzó a acomodarse en sus respectivas mesas, en cuanto los meseros comenzaron a desfilar con la comida. Mi estomago gruñó y al parecer el de Sakura también, ya que prácticamente me arrastró a nuestra mesa, para que pudiese comer algo. Por suerte, todo olía bien, así que no le provocó ningún tipo de asco. Y yo, al igual que ella, comí todo lo que nos sirvieron. Aunque algo que deseaba realmente, era probar el postre, el cual era un suflé de chocolate.

En cuanto dejaron la pequeña copa delante de mí, pasé mi lengua por mis labios. Tomé la cuchara y lo engullí en un tiempo record, observé a Sakura y ella parecía rehacía a querer comerlo.

—¿No te apetece? —le pregunté.

—Pues… se me antoja más uno de chocolate blanco, o de vainilla —posó sus ojos en mi copa por una fracción de segundo, y los regresó a mí—. Pero me parece que tú… si que tenías ganas del suflé. ¿Desde cuándo te gusta el chocolate?, es más, ¿Desde cuándo te gustan las cosas dulces?

—No me gustan —admití—, solo se me… _antojó_.

—¿Te sientes bien?

—Eso creo.

La verdad es que no había notado nada raro en mi alimentación hasta ahora; nunca en la vida he soportado las cosas dulces, y mucho menos el ramen, y tan solo hoy, había comido ambas cosas, y lo que es peor… ¡lo disfruté!

¿Será que algo malo pasa conmigo?

Comienzo a creer que tendré que pedir una cita con un doctor. Mis ojos se posaron en el suflé de mi esposa y sentí ganas de comérmelo también, después de todo, la comida no debe desperdiciarse…

Estiré la mano para tomarlo, cuando mi estomago dio un fuerte vuelco, desvié mi mano a mi estomago y sentí algo horrible. Genial. Aquí están las consecuencias por comer ramen… a una velocidad impresionante, la bilis comenzó a aglomerarse en mi boca, y una pequeña horcada se hizo presente. Me levanté de golpe y -prácticamente- corrí al baño, me encerré en uno de los cubículos y vomité todo lo que me pareció, fue la comida de dos días.

Rayos.

¿Qué mierda pasa conmigo?

—o—o—o—

Si creía que las cosas con Sasuke estaban raras, ahora lo creía mucho más. ¿Desde cuando come chocolate? ¡Él odia el chocolate!

Y como si no terminara de sorprenderme; estuvo a punto de comerse mi postre, pero antes de lograrlo soltó un pequeño quejido y salió disparado al baño. Me asusté ligeramente, así que lo seguí un tanto más disimulada, en cuanto ingresé a la estancia, lo escuché quejarse nuevamente.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—No —contestó con un hilo de voz, solo para después, vomitar. ¿Le habrá hecho daño el suflé?

El ruido de la descarga de agua inundó el lugar, y un segundo más tarde, Sasuke salió del cubículo con el rostro más pálido de lo normal.

—Oh, cariño… —murmuré al verlo. Él se enjuagó la boca repetidas veces y después el rostro.

—Maldita comida —farfulló—. Maldito dobe que pide ramen.

—¿Qué? —pregunté sin comprender del todo. Cerró el grifo y secó su rostro con un trozo de papel.

—El dobe y su estúpido ramen.

—Estás diciendo que… ¿comiste ramen?, ¿tú?

Sasuke solo desvió la mirada y me quedé de piedra. Comencé a cavilar con rapidez y esbocé una sonrisa, de hecho, comencé a reír, lo que provocó que mi esposo me mirara con un toque de ira.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? —gruñó.

—Oh, Sasuke, ¿A caso no lo ves? —murmuré entre risas.

—¿Qué debería ver?

—Creo que mí embarazo te está afectando —el arqueó una ceja sin comprender—; eso significa que al igual que yo, experimentas ciertos síntomas.

—Imposible —masculló.

—No lo es —contesté—, lo leí en uno de los libros que me recomendó mi ginecóloga. Y si no me crees, pues el lunes vamos donde la doctora Tsunade, y que te lo aclare ella misma.

—Hmph.

—

El resto de la fiesta transcurrió de manera tranquila y divertida. Justo después de que Sasuke y yo bailamos por primera vez, él tomó uno de los micrófonos y anunció lo de mi embarazo, pero cuando dijo que esperábamos trillizos, juro que todas las miradas se posaron en mi vientre. El silencio se hizo presente por unos segundos, para después ser remplazado por gritos de júbilo.

Naruto corrió hasta donde estábamos, así como mis amigas, y nuestros padres, para felicitarnos.

—¡Estoy impresionado, teme —le dijo abrazándolo—. ¡Tres de golpe dattebayo!, ¡Y lógico que seré el padrino de esos pequeños!

—Claro que no, el padrino seré yo —agregó Itachi rápidamente con seriedad.

—¡Eso si que no Uchiha! —contraatacó Karin —. La madrina seré yo.

—¡No! —gritó Ino —. Me corresponde, porque yo soy la mejor amiga de Sakura.

Observé a Sasuke de reojo, y le supliqué que hiciese algo, con la mirada.

—¡Silencio! —gritó—. Eso lo decidiremos mi esposa y yo, y les juro que no será en éste momento.

Todos me observaron y murmuraron disculpas, para después dejar que nuestros padres nos abrazaran y nos dijesen lo felices que estaban de ser abuelos. Mi madre comenzó a llorar de felicidad, lo que hizo que yo comenzara a derramar lágrimas también.

—Lo que sea que necesites —me dijo Mikoto mientras me abrazaba—, no dudes en decirme, cuentas conmigo para todo.

Asentí y limpié con mi mano los restos de lágrimas de mis mejillas.

—Tres pequeños Uchiha's —murmuró Fugaku—, no podía recibir mejor regalo. Los felicito a ambos.

—Gracias padre —contestó Sasuke al tiempo en que me abrazaba.

Nuevas lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos y traté de sonreír. Estaba feliz, demasiado feliz.

Seré madre, de tres pequeños, y no solo eso, ahora ya soy la esposa de Uchiha Sasuke.

_Uchiha Sakura._

—

_Continuará…_

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

¡Hola!

¿Qué les pareció?

Millones de gracias por todos y cada uno de sus reviews. No saben lo feliz que me hacen ^^

Es bueno saber que la secuela está siendo de su agrado. Por que recuerden, ésta historia es secuela del fic de: Inevitable Atracción.

Siento mucho haber tardado, pero como muchas supieron, me lastimé las manos y bueno, no podía escribir, eso sin contar los exámenes y todo el rollo de la uni.

Violetsakura, pues si quieres, puedes mandarme tú msn (con espacios entre si) y con gusto te contestaré tu pregunta.

Bueno, me despido y nos estamos leyendo.

¡Sayo!

**Tsukisaku**

**¿Reviews?**


	3. Los primeros tres meses

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el capi tres, el cual espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de Masashi Kishimoto…**

En este capitulo, tanto Sakura como Sasuke narrarán, espero y no sea confuso.

.

**EL FRUTO DE LA ATRACCIÓN**

**By Tsukisaku**

**.**

**LOS PRIMEROS TRES MESES**

.

Gruñí y me removí sobre mi lugar. El estomago me dolía, así como la cabeza y el abdomen, estaba realmente harto. Lo que se suponía que debió haber sido el mejor fin de semana, ya que era mi luna de miel y estaba en un lujoso hotel a la orilla de la playa, se convirtió en todo lo opuesto.

En primera instancia, el viernes por la noche, debido al vómito no pude hacer otra cosa que –prácticamente– dormir en el baño. Gracias a eso, la mayor parte del sábado, me la pasé dormitando en la habitación, mientras que Sakura se ocupaba de lidiar con sus síntomas de embarazo. Fue realmente desesperante, porque las veces que ella llegó a pedir algo de comer, el aroma me provocaba nauseas y ganas de encerrarme en el baño. Y exactamente lo mismo sucedió con ella cuando era yo el que comía algo. Por su puesto esa noche tampoco logré tocarla, y ya ni que decir del domingo. No sé lo que pasa conmigo y ¡me estoy volviendo loco!, se supone que yo debería estar bien para cuidarla y consentirla, y no tener que estar sufriendo también.

En cuanto llegamos a la clínica, aparqué el auto y me bajé para ayudar a Sakura. Luego de nuestro horrible fin de semana, telefoneé a la doctora para hacer una cita con ella, necesitaba que alguien me explicara lo que me sucedía. Mientras caminábamos al ascensor, intenté tomar la mano de Sakura, pero ella se alejó un poco.

—No te ofendas —comenzó—, pero tú loción me está volviendo loca.

—Hmph.

Comprendo lo que dice, incluso a mí también me está dando nauseas.

Subimos al segundo piso y esperamos a que su secretaria nos dejara pasar. Un par de minutos más tarde, Tsunade nos recibió y tomamos asiento.

—¿Qué los trae por aquí tan pronto? —preguntó—. ¿A caso te sientes mal, Sakura?

—Lo normal —respondió—; aunque por otro lado…

Me miró de soslayo y me tensé por completo. Esto me parecía humillante.

—Yo…

La rubia delante de nosotros me miró de manera curiosa y esperó a que yo dijese algo.

—Él también ha presentado los síntomas de mi embarazo —le dijo Sakura, al ver que yo no decía nada. ¿Podía culparme?, no es como que muy normal que me pasen estas cosas.

—Ya veo —murmuró. Se recargó en el respaldo de su silla y me observó por un minuto—. Usted está experimentando lo que muchos llamarían: _Síndrome de Couvade_, o embarazo empático.

—¿Eso es normal?

—No es muy común, pero suele presentarse en un porcentaje menor de los hombres, cuya pareja tiene un embarazo múltiple —explicó—. Los síntomas varían, pero normalmente son: náuseas, mareos, vómito, dolor abdominal, cambios drásticos de humor, sueño excesivo, aversión a ciertos olores o alimentos y quizá hasta antojos. Puede padecer uno o todos, en algunos casos, los hombres que experimentan esto llegan a sentir el dolor de parto, nunca se sabe.

¿Qué?

Todo mi cuerpo se estremeció y palidecí, ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto?

Sakura soltó una risita y la miré feo.

—No me veas así, después de todo, me parece justo.

—¿Y no puedo tomar algún medicamento, para evitar…? —intenté preguntar, pero Tsunade me interrumpió.

—No —contestó—. No es algo que pueda desvanecer como por arte de magia, es algo que sufrirá durante el periodo de gestación de sus hijos.

Rodé los ojos y bufé.

¿Por qué a mí?

Inmediatamente sentí como un nudo se formaba en mí garganta, y los ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. ¡Mierda, no! ¡Lo último que haré será llorar!

Me mordí la lengua y traté de respirar profundamente.

¿Cuándo se ha visto a Uchiha Sasuke… _llorar_?

Ya es suficiente humillación sufrir todos estos desequilibrios, como para encima de todo, dejarme vencer por el estúpido sentimentalismo. ¡Malditas hormonas y malditos cambios de humor!

—

Durante el siguiente mes, las cosas empeoraron de una manera raramente estresante. Porque ahora no solo continuaba con una alimentación desbalanceada, si no que además, había subido un poco de peso. Me da furia admitir que los drásticos cambios alimenticios, han dado como resultado, que ahora mi cuerpo esté un poco más… robusto. Eso sin contar con que ahora parece que tengo sueño todo el tiempo; siempre termino más agotado del trabajo y no tengo muchas ganas de hacer otras cosas, lo que ha provocado ciertas discusiones con Sakura. Al parecer cree que no quiero hacerle el amor, porque está gorda y no porque realmente esté agotado. Y para mi mala suerte, hoy era una de esas noches.

—Sakura —murmuré al tiempo en que la seguía a la sala—. Trata de comprender un poco.

—Ya no te gusto, ¿es eso? —preguntó sollozando—. Porque te recuerdo que antes te resultaba complicado dejar de tocarme.

—Me encantas, incluso más que antes —le dije mientras la aprisionaba entre mis brazos—. Pero justo ahora no me siento… _yo_. Con todos estos cambios, no me dan ganas de nada.

—¿No crees que estoy gorda? —murmuró haciendo un gracioso mohín.

—No estás gorda, estás embarazada que es diferente —aclaré al tiempo en que acariciaba una de sus mejillas.

—Sé que esto tampoco es fácil para ti —me dijo—, lo siento.

—Hmph.

Acerqué mis labios a los de ella y la besé de la manera más dulce que pude. Amaba sus labios, eran deliciosos, suaves y se amoldaban a la perfección con los míos. Ella soltó un suspiro y acarició mi cabello con una de sus manos libres, el aire comenzó a faltar, así que nos separamos levemente.

—Sasuke.

—¿Hmph?

—Se me antoja un pastel de chocolate con fresa… —clavó sus orbes jades en mí y esbozó una sonrisa—. ¿Podrías… conseguirme uno?

—Es casi medianoche —le dije. Ella sacó su labio inferior y me miró con tristeza—, y tengo sueño —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y me sentí fatal.

—¿Lo vez? —inició con un tono de molestia—, no quieres que coma pastel, porque crees que estoy…

—Iré por el pastel —la interrumpí antes de que continuara con el drama.

La solté y regresé a la habitación para ponerme algo de ropa encima, una vez que estuve listo, tomé las llaves del auto y me dispuse a salir.

—Ya que saldrás… ¿Podrías traerme también unos panes al vapor de champiñones y algo de helado de vainilla con pasas y chispas de chocolate?

—Claro —gruñí antes de salir. Conseguirle su maldito antojo, me llevaría más de una hora.

Me subí al auto y me encaminé al centro comercial que abría las veinticuatro horas, esperaba poder conseguir ahí el helado y los ingredientes extra, lo complicado sería conseguir los malditos panes al vapor. Aunque quizá si voy a ese restaurante que cierra después de la una de la mañana, logre encontrar los malditos panes.

Manejé a toda velocidad por las solitarias calles, y llegué justo diez minutos antes de que cerraran, lo malo era que el chef ya no estaba dispuesto a cocinar nada más, así que me tocó darle un dinero extra para que cediera. Ahí mismo compré el pequeño pastel, así que de regreso solo pasaría a comprar el helado, las pasas y las chispas de chocolate.

Cuando por fin logré regresar a la casa, eran casi las dos de la mañana, estaba completamente rendido y moría de sueño. Pero al menos, nadie podría decir que Uchiha Sasuke no hacía nada por complacer los antojos de su esposa. En cuanto Sakura me escuchó llegar, apagó el televisor y corrió a abrir las bolsas con comida. La dejé ahí y subí a la habitación para acostarme, aún me quedaban unas cuantas horas para dormir, antes de que llegara la hora de ir a trabajar.

—¡Uchiha! —escuché su grito, justo antes de que cruzara la puerta del dormitorio. Gruñí y regresé a la cocina—. Estas son ciruelas pasas, no pasas —se quejó.

—Es lo mismo.

—¡No lo es! —gritó—, las ciruelas pasas son más grandes y las pasas son pequeñas. Además, estos panes ya están fríos… así no los quiero.

Apreté los puños con fuerza e intenté no vomitar ahí mismo, el olor del pan había venido causándome nauseas todo el camino. Solté un gran suspiro e intenté calmarme.

—Puedo ir a buscar las pasas pequeñas, si lo deseas —mascullé.

—No —murmuró—, ya no, para cuando llegues ya estaré dormida y…

No logró terminar su frase, porque un sollozo escapó de su boca.

—Perdón —sollozó—, estoy siendo mala contigo, _otra vez._

Atravesé la estancia y la abracé, ¡malditas hormonas!

—Ya te dije que no lo eres, es normal en tú estado —susurré con el mejor tono de voz que poseía. Probablemente si notaba mi frustración, se molestaría de nuevo o peor aún, se soltaría a llorar por completo y ya estaba demasiado agotado, como para soportar más drama.

—Soy la peor esposa del mundo.

—No lo eres —acaricié su rostro y besé su frente—, eres la mejor. La más hermosa, la más sexy, la más perfecta.

—¿De verdad lo crees? —preguntó y asentí—. Te amo Sasuke.

Besé sus labios y me separé de ella para apartar los panes, y destapar el pastel. Le ofrecí la cuchara y ella comenzó a comer.

—¿Quieres algo de beber?

—Leche tibia con mucho chocolate —respondió mientras intentaba no ahogarse con el pastel. Ahogué un bostezo y le preparé la maldita leche tibia con chocolate.

Cuando por fin logró saciar sus antojos, subimos a la habitación y me quedé dormido en cuanto mi cabeza tocó la almohada.

—o—o—o—

Estaba completamente feliz. Por fin estaba en el segundo trimestre, así que las horribles nauseas se habían esfumado casi completamente, y no podía estar más contenta por ello. Ya no me sentía mareada y tampoco vomitaba lo que comía, lo cual era completamente genial. Lo único que parecía ir en aumento, era mi cansancio y el crecimiento de mi vientre, ahora parecía que ya tenía cinco meses y no tres y medio.

Cuando cumplí los tres, Tsunade me hizo una nueva ecografía para ver si todo avanzaba con normalidad y nos alegramos mucho de que así fuese. Aún no sabíamos el sexo de nuestros bebés, pero para mi cuarto mes, podríamos averiguarlo.

Las cosas estaban un poco más calmadas en la casa, mi humor aún era demasiado variable, así como el de Sasuke, pero siempre intentábamos ser comprensibles y no perder los estribos. Aún no puedo creer que alguien tan frío y serio como él, sea tan _tierno_. Sé que en ocasiones no soy justa con él, pero no puedo evitarlo, las hormonas hacen demasiada mella en mí y me es difícil controlarme.

—¿Lista? —me preguntó logrando que saliera de mis pensamientos. Asentí y salimos de la casa, era sábado, así que iríamos a visitar tiendas para comenzar a ver el diseño de la habitación de los bebés. Era una suerte que, por lo menos, pudiese ocuparme de ello. Últimamente todo el mundo se esforzaba en no dejarme hacer nada y eso… me estresaba.

Unos veinte minutos después, noté que no el camino que llevábamos no era el correcto. Estábamos en una de esas zonas no tan concurridas, exclusivas y lujosas.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —pregunté al ver que aparcaba al frente de una casa muy grande—. ¿Quién vive aquí?

—Ya lo verás.

Me ayudó a bajar y me guió al interior. Abrí los ojos sorprendida, era muy hermosa a pesar de que aún le faltaba la decoración, era sumamente grande y parecía estar deshabitada por completo.

—Es muy bonita —murmuré. Sasuke me guió al jardín trasero y me maravillé al ver todo muy bien cuidado, había muchas flores y mucho espacio.

—Me alegra que te guste, porque es tú nueva casa.

Lo miré con los ojos abiertos y parpadeé confundida. ¿Una nueva casa?, un nudo se formó en mi garganta y las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos.

—Aquí hay más espacio para nosotros, y creo que te fascinará hacer uso de tus conocimientos para decorar todo.

—Oh, Sasuke.

Me lancé a abrazarlo y lloré como niña pequeña. Estaba más que feliz.

Después de que me mostrara toda la casa, comencé a hacerme una idea de lo que quería. No podría moverme mucho, pero estaba segura de que la cerda me ayudaría encantada.

Cuando llegamos al centro, comenzamos a caminar por las tiendas de maternidad porque también necesitaba ropa nueva, por mucho que no quisiera, debía aceptar que ya no me quedaba nada de lo que tenía. Estuvimos mirando aparadores cerca de una hora, comprando lo que me parecía más necesario. No me gustaba mucho ese tipo de prendas maternales, porque sentía que era como traer un enorme letrero que dijese: _"¡Miren a la mujer que está embarazada!"_ y eso provocaba que todos sintiesen ganas de tocar mi vientre y odiaba eso. Eran demasiadas atenciones, que –desde mi punto de vista–, no me hacían tanta falta.

El resto del tiempo lo dedicamos a ver muebles para las habitaciones y cosas que debíamos ir comprando. Al estar en una tienda repleta de ropa de bebés, me emocionaba de sobre manera, las cosas eran tan pequeñitas y hermosas, que me moría por poder tener a mis hijos conmigo.

—

—¿Podemos ir al cine? —le pregunté a Sasuke, mientras conducía camino a la casa. Asintió y sonreí, algunos de mis amigos aún trabajaban en el cine, y quizá pueda saludarlos.

Cuando llegamos, elevé la vista a la gran marquesina y me alegré de que aún estuviese la película que venía esperando desde hacía un mes. Llegamos a la taquilla y Sasuke entregó su tarjeta de ejecutivo y pidió dos boletos para la función de las ocho. Faltaban veinte minutos, así que aún podíamos comprar algo para comer.

—¡Teme! —el grito de Naruto resonó por todo el lobby. Sasuke le puso mala cara y yo rodé los ojos. Ellos dos parecían niños pequeños—. ¡Hola Sakura-Chan! ¿Cómo va todo?

—Genial.

—Me alegro mucho —me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—Bueno, yo los dejo platicar, que quiero compara algunas cosas en la dulcería.

Los dejé solos y caminé a la gran barra.

A pesar de que tenía poco que habíamos comido, tenía mucho antojo. ¿No se me puede culpar de eso, no? Después de todo, no solo soy yo, tengo a tres pequeños creciendo dentro de mí. Observé como salía una nueva carga de palomitas y sonreí, ¡Amaba las palomitas recién hechas!

Pasé mi lengua por mis labios y me acerqué al chico que atendía.

—o—o—o—

—Que carita —se burló el dobe—, parece que estás a punto de desfallecer dattebayo.

—Hmph. Casi.

—Esto del embarazo es complicado, ¿no? —me dijo antes de colocar su mano en mí hombro—. Recuerdo que también con Hinata-Chan lo pasé fatal, tenía antojos demasiado extraños y a las horas menos convenientes. Pensé que moriría.

—Lo sé.

—Sobre todo cuando nació el pequeño Minato —comentó—, me desvelaba más, pero fue lindo. Aunque no me imagino como será con tres bebés al mismo tiempo 'ttebayo.

—Hmph.

Solté un pequeño suspiro y traté de no pensar en ello. Ya sabía que se iba a poner un tanto difícil, así que intentaba no obsesionarme mucho con el tema.

—¡Vaya! Sakura-Chan si que sabe como alimentarse —murmuró sorprendido. Giré la cabeza y me quedé en shock al ver todo lo que planeaba comer. Me acerqué a ella y observé con detenimiento.

Palomitas grandes, un hot dog, una crepa de ¿atún?, un trozo de pastel de nuez, un refresco pequeño, y un chocolate.

—Sakura, ¿segura que te comerás todo eso?, digo, acabamos de comer y…

Me lanzó una mirada envenenada y guardé silencio. Pagué la cuenta y la ayudé a llevar todo a la sala; una vez que nos acomodamos en los asientos, ella comenzó a comer su hot dog. Intenté no mirarla o de lo contrario terminaría vomitando, yo aún sentía la comida hasta el cuello y ella… estaba como si no hubiese probado bocado en horas.

—¿Quieres un poco? —me preguntó ofreciéndome de sus palomitas. Negué con la cabeza y ella volvió a insistir, pero ésta vez, llevaba un par de ellas en sus dedos y los acercó a mi boca—. Anda, solo unas pocas, están deliciosas.

—No —dije algo cortante—. Sakura, acabamos de comer y la verdad no tengo nada de apetito.

—¿Qué insinúas? —preguntó bajando la mano—. ¿Crees que soy una glotona, que no puede dejar de comer?

La miré de soslayo y vi como sus ojos amenazaban con derramar lágrimas. ¡No de nuevo!

—No es…

—¡Eres un desconsiderado! —gritó. Por suerte la sala estaba vacía, así que nadie la escuchó—. Yo solo comí verduras, y eso se digiere rápido ¿sabes?, además, llevo a tres pequeños dentro de mí y te aseguro que también se alimentan.

—Saku…

—¡Déjame tranquila! —gritó nuevamente—. Si tanto te molesta gastar en comida, ¡pues no te volveré a pedir nada, no importa que muera de hambre!

Intenté acercarme a ella, pero se movió un lugar para llorar. Solté un pequeño suspiro e intenté calmarme. Debo tener paciencia,_ mucha paciencia._

—Sakura —la llamé mientras me colocaba de rodillas cerca de sus piernas—. No quise decir eso… yo solo me preocupo por tú salud.

—¡Mientes! —sollozó—. Lo que pasa es que ya no me quieres como antes, porque perdí mi figura, y soy mandona, y te hago gastar mucho dinero.

Rodé los ojos y coloqué ambas manos en sus piernas.

—Te amo —le dije—, tal y como eres. Y no me importa gastar dinero en ti, porque no es problema, únicamente me preocupo por ti, por ustedes.

—¿Si?

—Si.

Me abrazó y sollozó un poco más. Hmph. Con tantos cambios de humor, siento que en cualquier momento me arrancará la cabeza. Le di un beso en el cuello y me incorporé para regresar a nuestros asientos.

Sakura continuó comiendo, a pesar de que sabía que tanto comer, la haría ir al baño con más frecuencia durante la película y eso… la pondría de mal humor. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y cerré los ojos, esto requiere de toda la paciencia que no he tenido en años, o en toda mi vida. Jamás he sido dulce y lindo, y el hecho de que tenga que serlo ahora, me mata.

Si así ha sido durante las primeras catorce semanas, no quiero saber como será en adelante.

—

_Continuará…_

—

¡Hola!

¿Qué tal?

Espero que el capi les haya gustado.

Agradezco todos sus reviews, ya que sin ellos, no habría conti. Y como siempre, espero que así como yo les dedico horas escribiendo, ustedes me dediquen un minuto para mandarme un review. Ya saben que es mi único pago por escribir.

Violetsakura. No apareció tú msn, pero te explico rápidamente. La verdad no había hecho algo como eso nunca, pero surgieron dos cosas muy importantes que me llevaron a tomar esa decisión. Sé que no fui justa con ustedes como lectores, pero llegué a un punto en el que me vi obligada y sin salida, más adelante espero explicarlo allá con más calma.

Me despido y nos estamos leyendo.

¡Sayo!

**Tsukisaku**

**¿Reviews?**


	4. El fruto de la atracción

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el capi cuatro, el cual espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de Masashi Kishimoto…**

En este capítulo, tanto Sakura como Sasuke narrarán, espero y no sea confuso.

.

**EL FRUTO DE LA ATRACCIÓN**

**By Tsukisaku**

**.**

**EL FRUTO DE LA ATRACCIÓN**

.

—¡Sasuke!

Abrí los ojos y sentí esa sensación de caer al piso, en cuanto me incorporé. Parpadeé varias veces e intenté descifrar lo que sucedía a mí alrededor. En cuanto mis ojos se toparon con Itachi, me llevé amabas manos al rostro.

—Lo hice nuevamente… —murmuré completamente frustrado.

—Así es —contestó al tiempo en que me entregaba una taza con café. Le di un sorbo y me percaté de que llevaba un ligero sabor a licor. Perfecto.

Debido a que Sakura casi no me deja dormir en casa, últimamente me quedo dormido en la oficina y es frustrante. No puedo concentrarme en nada, mi humor está más cambiante de lo normal y aún sigo sufriendo por los estúpidos cambios hormonales. ¿Por qué nunca nadie me dijo que todo esto de ser padre era tan complicado?

—Luces horrible —se burló—. ¿Por qué no te tomas el día para dormir?, así mañana no parecerás un zombi durante la junta.

Apreté los ojos y me ardieron, continué bebiendo el café y medite su oferta. Si voy a casa justo ahora, seguramente Sakura querrá arrastrarme a alguna de sus multi actividades de mujer embarazada. La amo, pero realmente necesito dormir, o puedo morir. Me puse de pie, tomé mi saco y me despedí con un simple gesto. Aún me pregunto: ¿Cómo es que logro seguir consiente?, llevo casi seis días completos sin dormir absolutamente nada. En el día tengo que trabajar hasta tarde y por las noches, tengo que correr al otro lado de la ciudad por los extraños antojos de mi mujer… o los míos. _Tsk_.

Conduje con sumo cuidado e intenté mantenerme despierto; aunque mis ojos se cerraban de manera involuntaria y casi me estrello contra un poste, gracias a eso. Respiré profundamente y subí el volumen de la música para poder mantenerme despierto, por lo menos, hasta que llegara a mi destino. Unos diez largos y eternos minutos, llegué al edificio, me estacioné y me arrastré hasta el último piso. Saqué la llave que aún conservaba y me dirigí a mi habitación. En cuanto vi la cama, me dejé caer en ella y no supe más de nada.

.

El ruido de la música, logró que despertara. Me removí y sentí la luz del sol dar de lleno en mi rostro. ¿Aún hay sol?, se supone que llegué cerca de las tres de la tarde, ¿tan sólo he dormido un par de horas?... ¡Pff! Me incorporé y retiré la manta con la que me habían tapado. Tallé mis ojos y gemí. ¿Es que acaso siempre tiene que cantar tan fuerte?, caminé al baño para lavarme la cara y solté un gran suspiro. Mi rostro lucía mucho más descansado y me sentía relativamente mejor, aunque es raro que dos simples horas logren eso. Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la cocina para servirme un poco de café.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan ruidosa? —pregunté al tiempo en que apagaba el aparato de sonido.

—¡Sasuke, sigues con vida! —gritó y cerré los ojos—. Amargado, pero con vida.

—Hmph —le quité la taza de café que me ofrecía y le di un sorbo. El aroma a tocino frito llegó a mis fosas nasales y se me revolvió el estomago—. Abre la ventana si no quieres que vomite aquí mismo.

La escuché murmuras alguna maldición y rodé los ojos.

—Mírate; pareces un muerto, estás más pálido de lo normal.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las nueve de la mañana —casi escupí el café al escuchar la hora. _¿de la mañana?_ —. Cuando llegaste ayer, yo estaba en la sala y ni siquiera me miraste. Te seguí a la habitación, pero ya estabas dormido.

—Sakura...

—No te preocupes por ella —me cortó—. La llamé cerca de las seis de la tarde, para avisarle que habías venido a dormir, ella estuvo aquí un rato y luego se fue. Se estuvo lamentando por su desconsideración o algo parecido…

Increíble.

Le entregué la taza para que me sirviera más café y saqué el móvil para llamarla. No puedo creer que dormí tantas horas seguidas, ahora seguramente Sakura se estará mortificando por todo esto. Es cierto que en un principio pensé en ir a casa, pero la sola idea de tener que ser arrastrado por mi mujer a algún sitio, me aterró. Por lo tanto decidí venir al departamento que solía compartir con Karin.

En cuanto Sakura escuchó mi voz, comenzó a lanzarme mil disculpas y preguntas. Me costó mucho trabajo el decirle que estaba bien y que no se preocupara, que esto era algo normal y que todo estaría perfecto. En realidad intentaba convencerme a mí, más que a ella. Si esto es ahora, no quiero imaginar cómo será cuando nazcan los trillizos. _Moriré_.

—Debo ir a la oficina —dije al tiempo en que me ponía de pie, después de haber finalizado la llamada.

—Puedes darte un baño, en el closet aún hay un par de trajes tuyos.

Acepté su ofrecimiento y me duché a toda velocidad, necesitaba correr al trabajo y firmar esos contratos; para después poder ir al centro prenatal, para acompañar a Sakura a sus ejercicios bajo el agua. Le prometí que la acompañaría a ésta sesión y no podía fallarle.

-o-o-o-o-

En cuanto Sasuke llegó a la recepción del centro, la culpa me asaltó nuevamente. ¿Qué clase de madre seré, si ni siquiera puedo ser buena esposa?, he sido mandona y desconsiderada con él, creo que estuve siendo demasiado egoísta y nunca medité que él también la estaba pasando mal. Lo abracé con fuerza y en respuesta, me besó con mucho amor.

—No te preocupes, todo estará bien.

Esa era su frase favorita. Siempre restándole importancia a mis estúpidas exigencias hormonales. Yo nunca hacía las cosas a propósito, pero todo esto del embarazo me tiene completamente desquiciada. Estoy por cumplir los seis meses y parece que estoy a punto de explotar. Los pies se me hinchan horriblemente, ya no puedo moverme con tanta facilidad, tengo que ir al baño un montón de veces al día y para colmo, mi humor está todo desquiciado. Me molestan las cosas más simples y me pongo a gritar de frustración. Odio que la gente intente tocar mi barriga, como si fuese alguna clase de bicho raro. Estoy más quisquillosa de lo normal con la comida y me pongo a llorar por la situación más simple.

Es odioso.

Intento calmarme y pensar en que todo esto pasará; la gran recompensa serán mis pequeños hijos y sólo eso es lo que me motiva. Aunque las obsesiones no se van. Me preocupa comprar todo lo necesario para ellos, quiero tener todo perfectamente ordenado y listo. Desde que nos mudamos a la casa nueva, mi obsesión aumentó. Parezco una loca bipolar.

.

Después de que salimos del centro prenatal, Sasuke me llevó de compras, aún no terminaba de comprar todo lo necesario y desde mi punto de vista, ésta sería la última ronda de compras que haría. Aún no sabíamos los sexos de nuestros hijos, pero habíamos decidido no saberlo, hasta que no nacieran. Por lo tanto, todo lo que compraba era en tonos pastel neutral. Ino, mi madre y mi suegra, ayudaron con la decoración, pero como siempre, la última decisión era mía.

Cuando llegamos a la gran tienda, jalé a Sasuke hasta el área de la ropa. Era lo único que faltaba en mi lista; ya tenía las cunas, la formula, biberones, pañales, pequeños juguetes, mantas muy lindas, y otra infinidad de cosas que necesitaría. Nos acercamos a uno de los grandes estantes y tomé unas botitas muy pequeñas, son tan… tiernas. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y ansié ya tener a mis pequeños conmigo. Sasuke me abrazó y besó mi cabeza, sé que le cuesta ser amoroso en público, pero lo hace porque seguramente, también sus hormonas están a la baja.

Una vendedora se acercó para asesorarnos y me ayudó a elegir todo lo que deseaba comprar. Una hora después, Sasuke me llevó a casa y se regreso a la oficina.

-o-o-o-o-

—Aún no me lo creo —comentó Naruto, mientras comíamos—. Nunca has sido muy dado a comer cosas como éstas y ahora…

—Hmph.

Él tiene razón, pero no lo admitiré. Justo ahora me estaba deleitando con un tazón de ramen y un trozo de pizza con mucho queso. Con todo lo que como últimamente, es un milagro que no haya aumentado de peso. Miré el reloj y me apresuré, eran casi las siete y deseaba llegar a descansar. Si bien ya había dormido algo, mi cuerpo aún me pedía el descanso a gritos. Terminé de comer, mientras el idiota parloteaba sobre cosas a las que no presté mucha atención y salimos del lugar.

Cuando llegué a la casa, me encontré con una cena a la luz de las velas y una Sakura muy sonriente, de pie junto al comedor. Me acerqué y le di un beso en los labios.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó sonriente—. Es momento de que te dejes consentir un rato.

Le di un vistazo a las charolas de comida y sentí que mi estomago se contraía.

—No debiste —le dije intentando no sonar desconsiderado.

—Tonterías, quiero consentir a mi esposo y lo haré —estiró su mano para tomar uno de los panecillos rellenos y le dio un mordisco, para después ofrecérmelo.

—No tengo apetito, Sakura —murmuré.

—¿Qué?

—La junta estuvo muy pesada, yo no había desayunado… así que comí con Naruto, antes de venir para acá.

Observé como su rostro comenzó a crisparse y me preparé para los gritos.

—¡Yo no sé porque me molesto, si eres un maldito desconsiderado! —gritó al tiempo en que me aventaba el panecillo—. ¡Agh! —me empujó y se encaminó a nuestra habitación.

Cerré los ojos y solté un suspiro. _Está embarazada, no lo olvides._ Froté mis sienes y la seguí. La encontré llorando junto a la ventana e intenté acercarme.

—¡No te acerques o te arranco la cabeza! —amenazó.

—Sakura —comencé con toda la tranquilidad que fui capaz de reunir—. Por favor, no exageres. Quizá si me hubieses avisado, yo…

—¿Qué no _exagere_? —gritó al tiempo en que se giraba para mirarme con furia—. ¿Cómo te iba a avisar, si era sorpresa?, esto me gano por intentar ser una linda esposa.

—No te alteres.

—¿Qué no me altere? —volvió a gritar—. ¿Qué no me altere?, ¡No me digas que debo hacer, yo no estaba alterada, hasta que dijiste que lo estaba! —cerré los ojos un segundo y me pregunté, como es que llegué a esto—. Primero no llegas a dormir, luego ya no quieres mi comida, ¿Qué sigue?

—Estás siendo infantil —murmuré.

—¿Ahora soy infantil?, perdone usted señor "ya soy todo un adulto, pero lloro como bebé cuando veo una película que trata sobre un perro" —gritó con sarcasmo. Apreté los puños y recordé esa noche. ¡Malditas hormonas!

—Basta ya, Sakura, estás exagerando todo —intenté calmarla, antes de que yo también comenzara a gritar.

—¡Pobre de ti, te casaste con una loca histérica! —Me acerqué a ella para intentar calmarla, pero antes de que lograra dar más de dos pasos, ella tomó la foto que estaba cerca y me la lanzó—. Lo que pasa es que ya no me quieres —gimoteó.

Rodé los ojos, allá vamos de nuevo.

—Te parezco gorda, fea, infantil, exagerada y loca —dijo entre lágrimas. Me acerqué lentamente y la abracé.

—Sakura —comencé—; ya te dije que no estás gorda, sólo estás embarazada y tampoco eres todo eso, sólo son las hormonas, que te hacen exagerar todo —levanté su rostro con mis manos, sequé las gotas saladas que resbalaban por su mejillas y la besé con suavidad—. Eres hermosa, eres mía y te amo.

Nuevas lágrimas escurrieron por su rostro y volví a limpiarlas, me acerqué a besarla e intenté demostrarle que todo estaba bien. Es cierto que justo ahora parece una loca desquiciada, pero es mi loca desquiciada. El beso comenzó a intensificarse y cierta parte de mí, comenzó a excitarse. Estuve a punto de detener la situación, pero Sakura comenzó a quitarme la camisa y no estaba dispuesto a sufrir otra batalla campal. Dejé que me quitara la camisa e hice lo mismo con su blusa. Sus pechos ahora estaban mucho más prominentes, gracias a que se está preparando para amamantar y cada parte de su piel, tiene un tono mucho más rosado y suave. La guié lentamente hacia la cama, dejando la ropa en el camino y la acomodé con suavidad sobre el colchón.

Es magníficamente hermosa.

Besé con suavidad cada parte de su pecho y de su vientre, me parecía increíble que ahí dentro estuviesen mis hijos, nuestros pequeños. Regresé a sus labios y dejé que ella tocara y acariciara, todo lo que se le daba su gana. Me recriminé por negarle esto muchas noches, únicamente por egoísta y por cansancio. Mi corazón latía con tanta rapidez, así como el de ella. Su cuerpo tenía su característico aroma a cerezo y me recordó porque la amaba tanto. Toda ella es perfecta, no sólo por su belleza, sino también por su carácter explosivo y rebelde. Me dediqué a hacerle el amor y demostrarle lo mucho que excitaba aún embarazada.

Un rato más tarde, nos quedamos abrazados y ella cayó presa del sueño casi inmediatamente, no sin antes susurrar lo mucho que me amaba. Tapé nuestros cuerpos con el edredón y dejé que el sueño también me atrapara.

-o-o-o-o-

—¡Ya dije que estoy embarazada, más no incapacitada! —grité frustrada. Ino me miró feo y amenazó con lanzarme una botella de agua en mi cabeza—. Lo siento, pero me frustra que no me dejen hacer nada.

—Sakura, te faltan menos de una semana para que nazcan tus bebés, claro que si podemos facilitarte las cosas, lo haremos.

Rodé los ojos y bufé.

Es cierto, ya habían pasado casi tres meses, desde la última gran discusión que tuve con Sasuke; por lo tanto ya estaba muy cerca de tener a mis pequeños. A lo largo de estas semanas, todo el rollo hormonal, comenzó a disminuir y ambos logramos hallar cierta tranquilidad, para poder comprendernos mejor. Lo que era realmente genial, porque mis nervios ya no soportaban otra pelea más. Los días transcurrían de manera tortuosa, a momentos me desesperaba y pedía ya tener a mis hijos conmigo, pero me recordaba ser paciente y mantener la calma.

—Bien —bufé molesta. Un fuerte dolor me golpeó y gemí con fuerza.

—¿Qué pasa, estás bien? —preguntó Ino preocupada, al tiempo en que corría para estar cerca de mí.

—No lo sé —un nuevo dolor me hizo ahogar un grito y sentí como todo mi cuerpo comenzaba a vibrar, de repente sentí la boca seca y mi cuerpo comenzó a perlarse de sudor. Mi corazón latía como si estuviese corriendo y tenía la fuerte necesidad de gritar. Lentamente el dolor se fue disipando y todo pareció volver a la normalidad.

—¿Crees que ya sea hora? —preguntó levemente alterada—. Creo que llamaré a Sasuke…

—No, todo está bien. Lo que menos necesito, es que se preocupe en vano —expliqué rápidamente—. Mejor sírveme ese vaso de agua, tengo sed.

Bebí el líquido y me sentí tranquila por algunos minutos, antes de que la siguiente punzada me hiciese gemir. Comencé a respirar y tomé el tiempo de los dolores, fingí que nada pasaba, mientras Ino terminaba de preparar la comida. Casi seis minutos exactos se interponían entre un dolor y otro, me puse de pie y tomé el teléfono de la cocina.

—Kamisama —gemí. Ino se acercó y ahogó un grito—. Creo que es hora de llamar a Sasuke, las contracciones iniciaron.

Me arrebató el teléfono y marcó el número como si su vida dependiese de ello.

—Sasuke… ¡Sakura rompió aguas!

-o-o-o-o-

Salí corriendo de la oficina y casi me caigo en el lobby al intentar detener el ascensor. ¡Mis hijos estaban por nacer!

Atravesé la ciudad tan rápido como pude, casi tan aprisa como la primera vez que me avisaron que Sakura estaba en el hospital, sólo que a diferencia de aquella vez, hoy ya sabía exactamente el motivo. Me sentía completamente excitado y nervioso, demasiadas emociones para lograr expresar lo que sucede dentro de mí. En cuanto llegué al hospital, me recibió Ino y me contó que estaban preparando a Sakura para ver si podía dar a luz a nuestros hijos de manera natural. Intenté que me dejaran verla, pero me negaron el acceso, lo cual me hizo querer romperle el cuello a alguien. Me recargué contra la pared y cerré los ojos, aparentemente estaba tranquilo, pero por dentro la ansiedad me estaba comiendo vivo.

¿Y si les pasa algo malo?... _¡No pienses en eso!_

No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo estuve así, hasta que alguien se acercó y me ofreció una taza de café. Cuando abrí los ojos, me topé con mi madre; tomé la taza y observé a mí alrededor, también estaban allí los padres de Sakura y Karin. ¿Cómo es qué…?, miré a la rubia y supuse que ella los había llamado. Me bebí el café para ver si lograba calmarme los nervios, pero nada. Observé el reloj y las horas pasaban, llevábamos cerca de tres horas esperando y nadie nos decía nada.

—Señor Uchiha —la voz de Tsunade me hizo que pegara un ligero brinco y me acerqué de manera automática a ella.

—¿Cómo está mi esposa? —pregunté rápidamente.

—Sakura está bien, pero aún no nacen los pequeños… —comenzó a explicar—, y por lo que parece, llevará un poco más de tiempo.

—¿Por qué no le practican una cesárea? —preguntó mi madre—. En embarazos como estos, es más sencillo y menos tardado, ¿no?

—Efectivamente, en ocasiones es así —respondió Tsunade—. Desafortunadamente, Sakura dejó claro que deseaba hacerlo de manera natural.

Moví la cabeza y recordé como había argumentado que ella no era un trozo de carne, como para dejar que la cortaran.

—¿Puedo verla? —pregunté y la rubia asintió. Me guió a un área especial y me pidió que me pusiera unas prendas muy ridículas de color azul claro. Me las coloqué lo más rápido que pude y me llevó a la habitación donde estaba mi mujer.

Sentí una fuerte punzada en el pecho. Sakura estaba semi recostada, su frente se perlaba de sudor y tenía el ceño fruncido, estaba sufriendo. En cuanto me vio, sus ojos lanzaron fuego y tragué saliva.

—¡Uchiha del demonio! —gritó y me acerqué a ella—. ¿Dónde habías estado?

—No me habían dejado verte…

—¡Y una mierda! —gritó al tiempo en que me tomaba de la mano. Su cabello estaba alborotado y parecía que se había peleado con algún gato. Su mano libre apretaba la sabana con fuerza y la otra intentaba romperme los nudillos. Le besé la frente y le susurré que todo estaría bien y que en un rato más, tendríamos a nuestros bebés con nosotros. Verla sufrir no era nada lindo, pero tenía que soportarlo, o me sacarían de la habitación. Casi una hora después, la prepararon para llevarla un quirófano especial y todos nos movimos para allá.

El momento había llegado.

Sin soltarle la mano, estuve apoyándola todo lo que pude. Apretaba los dientes cada que ella gritaba y mantuve la vista fija hacia donde Tsunade estaba. No presté mayor atención a lo que le decía, tan sólo necesitaba que todo pasara pronto, para que el dolor acabara. Veinte minutos después, el llanto de un bebé inundó la sala.

—Es una niña —informó Tsunade y miré a mi mujer maravillado. Sentí que los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas, pero –como siempre– me mordí la lengua. Besé a Sakura en la frente y la animé a continuar.

Estuve haciendo lo que nos enseñaron en el centro prenatal e intenté ayudarla lo más que pude. Los gritos no cesaban, así como las amenazas de muerte hacia mí. Y quince minutos después, nació nuestra segunda pequeña. No me animaba a mirarlas, o me desmayaría allí mismo. Había visto que los bebés nacían con una ligera capa de placenta y de sangre, así que definitivamente no quería esa imagen de mis hijos en mi cabeza.

—Vamos Sakura, un último esfuerzo —pidió la doctora—. Puedo ver la cabecita, así que respira profundo y puja.

Apretó mi mano con más fuerza y cerró los ojos. Tenía ganas de pasarle toda mi fuerza vital, para que así ella lograra cansarse menos. Minutos después, se escuchó el tercer llano de un bebé.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Tsunade y el corazón me dio un vuelco.

—¿Qué pasa? —exigí saber.

—No son trillizos, son triates… —me quedé en blanco y no comprendí—. Significa que éste pequeño tenía su propia placenta, no estaba con sus hermanitas.

—¿Qué?

Sakura estiró su mano para agarrarme del cuello y me jaló hasta que quedé cerca de su rostro.

—Uchiha, idiota —bufó—. Significa que tenemos un pequeño y hermoso niño.

¿Un niño?

Me incorporé y me acerqué a mirarlo, una enfermera lo examinaba y mis ojos viajaron hacia una parte en específico.

Es verdad. ¡Es un niño!

Mi corazón dio un vuelco, tenía dos pequeñas y un pequeño. Impresionante.

Y entonces todo se volvió negro.

.

—Uchiha —sentí como alguien me golpeaba el rostro y abrí los ojos rápidamente.

—¿Naruto?, ¿Por qué me golpeas, pretendes morir joven?

—Tenía que despertarte de alguna manera —me incorporé y me di cuenta que estaba sobre una camilla, en el pasillo del hospital.

—Hmph —ya había recordado. Me levanté y pregunté por Sakura.

—Ella está bien, está descansando y mis sobrinos están en el cunero.

Me encaminé al centro de informes y pedí que me dejaran ver a mis hijos. Una enfermera me indicó como llegar y casi corrí, seguido de Naruto. En cuanto llegué, me pidieron que me colocara esa ridícula ropa nuevamente y me dejaron entrar. Los bebés que estaban ahí dormían plácidamente, me acerqué con sumo cuidado y quedé maravillado ante lo que vi.

Mis hijos. Míos y de la mujer que más amo.

Tan pequeños y hermosos. Se parecían mucho a ella, a excepción de que parecía que los tres tendrían el cabello negro. Acaricié sus mejillas con sumo cuidado y sonreí. Ahora sé que no importa que tan complicadas sean las cosas, siempre de alguna forma, saldrán bien y como debe de ser.

Una enfermera se acercó y me indicó que se los llevarían a Sakura, quien estaba muy ansiosa por conocerlos. La mujer puso en mis brazos a una de las niñas y tomó a la otra niña, para dársela a otra enfermera y ella sostuvo al niño. Los cobijó muy bien y salimos en dirección al cuarto de mi esposa.

En cuanto llegamos, Sakura estiró los brazos para tomarlos en brazos. Las enfermeras los colocaron cerca de ella y yo me senté cerca para que pudiese mirar a la otra niña.

—Son hermosos, son…

—Perfectos —concluí y le sonreí. Me acerqué a besarla en los labios y le susurré lo mucho que la amaba.

Al verla así, con mis hijos –_el fruto de la atracción_–, sentí una inmensa felicidad.

Si alguien me hubiese dicho, que la chiquilla de cabello rosado que conocí una noche, en un bar, sería la madre de mis hijos… jamás lo hubiese creído. Hemos pasado por tantas cosas, que es un milagro que estemos donde ahora nos hallamos.

Definitivamente, todo lo malo siempre tiene su gran recompensa y al doble… o al triple.

.

* **FIN** *

.

"_Se feliz porque te lo mereces y porque siempre habrá alguien que se enamorará de tu sonrisa."_

.

-o-o-o-

¡Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado el final.

Quiero recordarles que éste fic, es "secuela" de uno anterior que se llama: "Inevitable Atracción", así que si no comprenden muchas de las cosas, pues es porque no han leído el primero. Además, también les recuerdo que éste sólo estaba más centrado hacía la parte del embaraza y su entorno. Cierto grupo de personas criticaron mi fic, pero es porque aún no comprenden que es "secuela", y me molesta que me ataquen sin saber bien las cosas.

Bueno, espero que me regalen un comentario. Recuerden que es mi único pago por escribir.

Nos estamos leyendo en otro de mis fics.

¡Sayo!

**Tsukisaku**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
